kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Locations
The two known continents are Daztrudia and Kasanagara. The ocean between the continents can be crossed by going through the Great Elroe Labyrinth, or by using teleport points. The sea is infested with water dragons. Great Elroe Labyrinth The Great Elroe Labyrinth is the largest and the most dangerous dungeon in the world. It is the only way to get from Kasanagara to Daztrudia and vice-versa, as the ocean is Water Dragon territory. Royalty, nobles, and other important figures can use teleporting points between the two countries, but the Labyrinth is the only viable path for the rest of populace. One only needs to pass through the Upper Stratum, full of poisonous monsters, to reach the other side. Use of a Labyrinth Guide is highly recommended. * Upper Stratum * Middle Stratum * Lower Stratum * Bottom Stratum Kasanagara The world's largest continent. The continent is not only home to humans, but also numerous humanoid beings like demons, goblins and elves. Renxandt Empire The Renxandt Empire is the largest country on the landmass. It's situated right on the edge of demon territory and often experience conflicts and an uneasy peace with the demons. The current ruler of the empire also holds as the title as the Sword King. * Kusorion Fortress * Okun Fortress * Dazarro Fortress Sariella Located on the southmost tip of the continent. Sariella is the second-largest country on the landmass, the citizen of the country mainly follow the Goddess Religion, which sees the Divine Beast as the messager of the Goddess. Sariella do not have strong ties with Ohts and the Renxandt Empire. * Sariella Captial * Keren County * Keren Mansion Ohts Ohts is a small wealthy kingdom located at the western end of the peninsula. Its economy solely depends on the continuous trade and labyrinth tolls resulted from the Great Elroe Labyrinth. It heavily relies on the empire for protection and military support. * Entrance to Great Elroe Labyrinth * Ohts Labyrinth Fortress Demon Territory Located on the northern end of the continent, lies the Demon Territory, at first glance there is no drastic landscape or architecture changes, so some travellers might be confused whether their still in the human-controlled region. The Demon Territory run by as a feudalistic system, with the ruler on top of it is known as the Demon Lord. * Demon Lord Castle * Demon Academy Great Garam Forest Surrounded small countries group, the Great Garam Forest is characterised as a large forest filled with gigantic trees. It is known to be inhabitat by monsters, elves and one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet, a Queen Taratect. * Elf Village Magic Mountain Range The Magic Mountain Range is a mountain range in Kasanagara, bordering between the Demon Territory and the empire. At higher altitude, it starts to snow, at this range there lies an abandoned village settlement, is it unknown which races were the original settlers, humans or demons, and the reason for abandonment. The only notable living creature here is an Ice Dragon. * Abandoned settlement Northern Wastelands Located beyond the Northern borders of Sariella, lays the Northern Wasteland. The area is described as barren as no plant life is able to grow here. It is noted there is a large number of dragons and wyrms living around the area. * Ancient underground ruins Daztrudia The continent of Daztrudia is only made up of human countries. Kingdom of Analeit The Kingdom of Analeit is a sovereign country currently governed by a monarch. Its Royal Academy boasts the largest school infrastructure on the planet, attracting not only affluent commoners, talented individuals but also foreign dignitaries from the other continent. * Analeit Castle * Analeit Royal Academy Holy Kingdom of Alleius Neighbouring the Kingdom of Analiet, is the Holy Kingdom of Alleius, a theocracy lead by the Pope, is also contain the main headquarter of the largest human religion in the world, Word of God Religion. * Word of God Religion Headquaters Category:Locations